Automated teller machines (ATMs) may include one or more security features to protect customers against malicious use of stolen or counterfeit access cards (e.g., debit or credit cards used to withdraw money from an ATM). For example, some ATMs include a camera positioned to capture images or video of persons using the ATM. Stored images or video can be later reviewed to identify and prosecute malicious users. However, a malicious user may be able to subvert existing camera-based security systems, for example by wearing a ski mask.